03242089 EOD A-Oscar
389 KF NH AsM SP and AM Time to return to sender, going full circle KF: Why did you have to knock me out? AsM: Look, I thought you'd run for it or knock me out. It was clear you were hellbent on finding whatever it is you're looking for. KF: So many questions left unanswered for me is all, maybe I should just tell you. AsM: Please do, I'd like to know. NH: Oh, hello. AsM: I hope you don't mind I called him in. KF: I don't mind. Nate, what was it you were doing that day in Site whatever that Simon was trying to get you banished or whatever from? NH: Well I had some questions I wanted answered myself, and I guess it's about being at the wrong place at the wrong time. KF: Like what? NH: Like, who's Katya and why does everything revolve around you now. I got my answers for both simultaneously a while ago, take a guess as to when. AsM: A lot has been going your way recently, yeah. KF: Ok look I can't explain that, but I can explain something. AsM: And what's that? KF: I, well, I want to start life again. After what happened with that girl and me almost killing myself. Maybe what I need is to start anew. AM: If it only were that easy, poor girl. NH: Why are you here you- AM: Nate, please. Kari there's something you should know. I've been meaning to tell you for some time, but you were so close to finding it out that it made me hesitate. KF: What do you mean, what is it? AM: With all that you've experienced in your life and whatnot, well, you took my place. KF: I don't understand. AM: Nate was with me, I was the head of constant successful military operations, I somehow was involved with everything the world around us had to offer, and people looked up to me for what I did. Entertainment or by military action, it didn't matter. I was world renowned. NH: Yeah, I remember that. AM: I hated the resentment I received. I hated it because it hurt and I just wanted to set a good example for the world. Nowadays you've taken all of those qualities and took 'em all from me to instead have for you. KF: I understand now. AM: Nate is with you, you are now renowned for military success and you driving skill for entertainment of millions worldwide. And now everything wants to be involved with you. But you, you just want to set a good example too. KF: Yeah, I know now. AM: Except instead of resentment you are just treated poorly for all your hard work. Being a defense attorney seems much more rewarding and not nearly as serious as military work, yes, but just understand that what you do now matters the most to everyone. KF: Huh? AM: People all around the globe have you to thank for what you've shown against the ZEDs, people want to be able to drive and drift like you do, and people everywhere have you to thank for so much and especially since they wouldn't know it was you to thank in the first place. KF: And what? AM With the exception of your driving, that's exactly what I was like back in the day. Hell, back then your attorney idol was alive and operating as a prolific lawyer even. KF: What you've made me realize here today, well, I completely understand what you mean. It's not that I feel like I should start a new life, it feels more like I have to. AsM: Why? KF: Some premonition, like it's for the "greater good". NH: Ok? AsM: What does all of this have to do with the SCP Foundation, now that everyone seems to know what it is and not just me, my wife, Simon, and- AM: And me. NH: Wait. KF: It's because of- NH: You were the one who told me to go! AM: Go where? NH: Who else would have known about that! It almost got me killed or something by Simon, if it weren't for Kari. AM: I think I know what you're talking about, but that wasn't me. NH: Then who else could it be? KF: Ashton, I'm looking for- SP: The supposed "real" SCP-001? Or maybe many? Who's to say? AM: How did you get here, again? SP: You know me, I'm always a flawless magician. Never badgering anyone the means of which I process my tricks. NH: Screw off already. AsM: There's so much I need to ask you. SP: In due time, our minds with correlate with the discrepancies regarding of what's to happen to the Foundation. For now, Kari was being pulled to a fate debatable in a perplexing nature. NH: A fate like what? SP: It wouldn't be appropriate to not explain the situation, because circumstance seems to grant many gifts of its gratitude. Merely a snare of which she keeps falling into. AsM: On second thought, I might need to take my time with my questions. SP: You'll succumb to your own mindlessness either by prominent caution or adamant ignorance regardless, so here it goes. It must feel like you're following breadcrumbs around the world that you feel has an endpoint. KF: Yeah, you could say that. SP: Just as Aaron tempted fate with the MDT skipping it buffered his existence in history and confused it, much like when a video won't load through a poor connection: it freezes. However he got it to load again, instead though it seemed like his video extended far too long. KF: And you know what I'm looking for? SP: In the end, you'll be doing a job most others around you will share and it'll leave one last scar on you, you might not have noticed but that kidnapper of yours a long while back left it for you already. Soon after, you might have noticed it disappeared without any latent traces. KF: Y-yeah, I did notice. SP: It'll all come full circle; for Aaron, for you, and for the rest of us. NH: I don't get it, not one word. AsM: Me too. NH: I think you're the only idiot who doesn't understand his vocabulary. I meant his message. SP: Kari, Katya gave you a legacy to fulfill. One that will inspire me to ultimately make her in my lab. KF: Wait, what? Did any of you guys just hear that? AM: Hear what, you have a legacy? KF: Yeah and that he made Katya! NH: What? Who again? AsM: He just said legacy and that's it, nothing else. SP: Don't bother, I can say whatever to muse myself and inform you and no one but maybe her can hear it. It's more or less a selective message deliverance, and not so much like selective hearing. KF: You're confusing me again. SP: You can't start a new life, but certainly it's possible simply to hide it from people. Much like Ren in Manhattan as we speak. Stygian, I believe she's going by. It would be more fitting for you I instead would believe. KF: Katya said something about that too. SP: I know she did, that's perfect. If you pursue what you think you're looking for, you'll be doomed to that fate. Hush, little one, for midnight comes on your lifespan to spin the axis that which you stand on. It's nothing for you that you would die from, but when it hits you later on you won't be believing me until you realize what happened. KF: I don't care, I know what I'm looking for. SP: Be prepared to- KF: Work alone, the last thing I ever wanted. AsM: Kari! KF: What? NH: You've been staring at the wall we thought you had frozen up or something. KF: Wait, where's Simon? AsM: You mean like, Dr. Peterson? It's been a long time since I'd seen him. A lot of questions and not a lot of conversation. Just seeing him. KF: He was here! AM: I'm sorry but no he wasn't. NH: Are you ok, do you need to rest? KF: I'm not crazy! I just spoke with him, you guys were talking to him too! AsM: I'm confused. AM: Maybe she did freeze up officially on us. NH: Well, you could tell us what he said maybe? KF: I, no. I can't. AsM: Why not? You haven't told us anything! You kinda stopped as soon as it sounded like you were. NH: Yeah, I was getting really worried. KF: I can't remember (they don't need to know yet, I must keep it to myself). NH: Let's just, hey, why don't we all go out for dinner? AM: Sounds fine to me. AsM: I mean hey, all of us know German. KF: Yeah, that sounds nice. : end Code... Security Breached, Failsafe Code Injected... Time Before Alert Status: 120 seconds 'IR3K1A.a_SCP-001_Kat' ... 'Incident Report: Addendum SCP-001-3K1A (?)' On the night of March 27th towards the beginning hours of the 28th, Kari in her usual "Nightshade" uniform had found supposedly what she was looking for. Possibly what she found was looking for her too. Below is the only evidence of any of this event to have ever happened. KF: What happened? Why is the room so much brighter now? 01: What do you last remember? KF: I, I had found it. It was right there in front of me. Then it all got brighter, where is everyone? 01: You. You are dead. KF: Wait, what? 01: Someone activated the primary warhead system without the alarm being triggered, they must not have known you were there. KF: So it's someone who knows me? Who? Tell me! 01: What you had found was peace. KF: I know. 01: And the most effective way to usurp peace is to kill. KF: I know! 01: This universe is not done with you, if only your friends could have been closer to you I would not have had this talk with you. KF: I would also be less careful. 01: I'll give you as many chances as it takes for you to do what it is you're looking for. KF: What, why? 01: You have unfinished business until you have found it again. KF: So then, I'm a ghost? A ghost who can die again and again? 01: Much like another one of your friends. The one also with scars etched by flame. KF: So if I'm supposed to be dead, what killed me? 01: An explosion, more specifically some kind of shrapnel that pierced into your right eye. KF: Just like that knife wound's scar. 01: You should take the mask. KF: Not that I was going to find anyone who fall for ever again. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, I don't deserve pity to be fooled again. 01: Now go, I'll be watching over you. KF: I'd rather you not, but I don't have a choice. 01: With a new you, they won't know who to look for. KF: I doubt it. 01: As you were. KF: She rewound time, how? I have a job to do. Many jobs to do. Someone will pay for their ignorance. 02: How was this recorded, who recorded it? Status Initiated: Backing Out of Terminal... Category:Bypassed Files Category:Incidents